A mechanical seal is installed for use between a housing of fluid equipment and a rotating shaft arranged to extend through the housing. The mechanical seal prevents leakage of a fluid from the inside to the outside or from the outside to the inside of the fluid equipment by a sliding contact between a stationary sealing ring axially movably biased and a rotating sealing ring inhibited from axially moving.
As a conventional mechanical seal, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mechanical seal which secures sealing performance by a sliding contact between a sealing face of a rotating sealing ring (rotation-side member) and a sealing face of a stationary sealing ring (stationary-side member). The rotating sealing ring including the sealing face is fixed to a rotating shaft. The stationary sealing ring including the sealing face is fixed in a housing of fluid equipment in such a way as to be axially movably held via a biasing means (stationary-side member) by a cartridge (stationary-side member).